Valentine's Day
by direradiance
Summary: Adam can't figure out what to get Jay for Valentines Day and stresses out only as Adam can. Slash, fluff, high school AU.


Title: Valentines Day

Rating: PG-13

Warnings AU, slash and fluff. FLUFF.

Disclaimer: I'm not saying any of this ever happened.

Pairing(s): Adam Copeland/Jay Reso [Edge/Christian]

Summary: "Adam can't figure out what to get Jay for Valentines Day and stresses out only as Adam can. Plus maybe he asks friends for help."

Notes: That was Chantelle's prompt and I tried not to make it too cheesy but feel like I failed. High school AU!

* * *

"Adam," his Mom said to him as he grabbed a poptart from the kitchen, getting ready to leave for school. "Are you and Jay doing anything special tomorrow?"

"Uhh... I don't think so?" He responded, giving her a weird look as he grabbed his backpack by the counter, "Why?"

"Well it's Valentines Day. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to go out or something, maybe you two could have some privacy." She said as she sat at the table, reading something.

Adam closed his eyes for a second, mortified. "No! God no! Just- No. No we're not doing anything special, and privacy?" he shook his head, "It's fine. Don't worry about it, we're probably not going to do anything." He grabbed his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder. He was glad his Mom was cool about their relationship, but he wished he'd gotten to tell her about it instead of just... having her walk in on it. Anytime she said something about privacy or knocked on the door and announced she was home before coming in was like a horrible reminder of what had happened- he could see her shocked expression so clearly in his mind...

She looked up at him from the bill she was reading, "Well that's too bad. Poor Jay."

"What?" Adam looked at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean poor Jay? He doesn't want to do any of that! This is a mutual thing!" He started walking towards the door, ready to end this conversation.

"If you say so, let me know if you change your mind." She waved at him from the table as he opened the door. "Have a good day."

"You too, bye Mom." He smiled at her and closed the door behind him, walking to school. He shook his head as he thought about what she had said to him- Valentines Day, pssh. Who did stuff like that? Last year they had just hung out at Jay's house, watching wrestling and pretending to be upset over not having girlfriends.

...But we weren't dating last year, he thought. What if... Was Jay expecting something? Was he supposed to get him something, take him somewhere? Candy, flowers, a stuffed teddy bear holding a heart? It all seemed so cheesy and awful, but at the same time, he wasn't so sure.

"Shit..." He muttered out loud as he walked. He knew for sure that Jay wouldn't want any of those things, but what else could he do? Jay hadn't mentioned wanting anything, or wanting to do anything... but what if that was it? What if he wanted to be surprised, or he didn't feel the need to remind Adam because he should have known to have planned something?

Or worse, what if he had gotten HIM something? He would have nothing and look like a total asshole, Jay would be pissed and never let him live it down, all their friends would be like "God Adam you didn't plan anything for VALENTINES DAY?", Phil would take advantage of Jay being upset at him and try and steal him away-

"Adam!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jay calling his name, waiting for him at the usual spot in front of the school.

"Hey." Adam nodded at him as he walked over, looking around at the rest of the students. Valentines Day fell on a Saturday that year so it seemed that everyone around them was carrying around balloons and flowers to give to their classmates a day early. He bit his lip as a guy from their class walked by them, holding a dozen chocolate roses on thin green stems, wrapped in pink and red foil.

Jay waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Adam. I was talking to you."

"What? Shit sorry. What were you saying?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "We have an away game today and we're leaving before lunch, so I probably won't see you for the rest of the day," he frowned, sticking out his lower lip a little,

"But we're doing something tomorrow, right?" he smiled, looking at Adam expectantly.

Adam's eyes widened and he could feel himself start to sweat. Oh shit. "Yeah! Tomorrow. Of course we're doing something! I mean," he laughed, "did you even have to ask?" he rolled his eyes and looked at Jay like he was crazy.

"Oookay..." Jay narrowed his eyes, wondering what Adam's problem was. "Whatever, I'll come over tomorrow then-"

The bell rang for first period and they looked at each other, the students around them walking to their classes. They waited, like they did every morning, for most of the students to leave before Adam leaned down to kiss him, just a soft quick "good morning" kiss.

"Good luck today." Adam said, smiling as he pulled away.

Jay licked his lips, "Tell that to the other team," he smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Adam smiled, trying not to look too awkward, "tomorrow!" They kissed one last time before walking in opposite directions to their classes, Adam trying to convince himself not to panic the whole way.

* * *

"So that's it... I don't know what to do." Adam said, reaching into his bag of chips. On his own he'd come up with a whole lot of nothing, so he explained his situation to his friends and hoped for some advice. Chris, Jeff and Phil all looked at him, standing around and eating their lunches- Phil was the first to respond.

"Well, looks like you're fucked," he shrugged, drinking his pepsi, "and not in the good way." Adam stared at him in disbelief- this was not what he wanted to hear.

"Man," Jeff looked at Phil, irritated, "If you don't have anything good to say, don't fuckin' say anything." He looked at Adam sympathetically, "What about-"

Phil cut him off, "Do you EVER have anything good to say?"

Adam put his face into his palms as he listened to them argue. Not this again. Why did this always have to happen when he actually needed them for something?

"Jesus, why don't you two just fuck already?" They stopped arguing to turn glare at Chris, looks of utter disgust on both of their faces.

"Man, that's fucked up Chris-"

"I would rather fucking-"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you. No one cares, and we're supposed to be trying to help Adam." He turned to look at Adam who gave him a grateful smile and nodded, "So ideas. Now."

Jeff glared at Phil one last time before trying again, "Anyway, what I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted was why don't you do something personal? Like write him a song?"

Adam though about it for a second- it sounded like a good idea but there was no way he could pull it off. "I seriously just started playing the guitar, and even if I was good enough to play something I can't sing. At all." He wouldn't even get into the fact that he had no idea what he would write a song about.

"I can vouch for that, he really cannot sing." Chris laughed, and Adam glared at him.

"Excuse me for not being as good of a singers as the almighty Chris 'Jericho'" He rolled his eyes.

"Man I could help you sing, come up with something..." Jeff started. They all looked at him, awkwardly, knowing his singing skills but not wanting to say anything- except Phil who snorted, before laughing, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Jeff y-" He started but Chris talked over him, loudly, so they wouldn't have another fight on their hands.

"This is Adam's thing though! I mean it's a great idea, but he uh... has to do it himself, you know?"

"Right," Adam looked at them, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I just have no idea what to do. Or get him."

Chris looked at him, thinking for a minute as he ate a slice of pizza. "What you should do is go the store and buy a bunch of bags of hershey kisses,"

They all stared at Chris, and Adam raised his eyebrows- he was 99% sure that this would be another terrible idea.

"Then you put them all over the floor of his room, and make a trail of them going to the bathroom, where you tie a present or some roses to the showerhead,"

Everyone was looking at Chris like he was crazy now, and Adam bit his lip. He was tempted to speak up and say that wouldn't be a good idea because Jay had a dog, and brothers, but he let him continue anyway.

"Then you leave a note in the shower that says 'I kissed the ground you walked on and showered you with presents, will you be my valentine?'" Chris finished, grinning. Everyone continued to stare, totally speechless.

"Jesus Christ that's the lamest thing I've ever heard," Phil shook his head in disgust and turned to Adam, "Sorry buddy, like I said, you're fucked."

Chris huffed, irritated, "I read it in a magazine, I don't know! I haven't seen you come up with any brilliant ideas, assclown. What would you do, get matching tattoos?"

Phil shook his head, "I'll just ignore the last part of what you said because it's too dumb to even warrant a response. Valentines Day is stupid. Think about who came up with this crap- Hallmark. It was invented by companies to get you to waste your money on overpriced chocolate and crappy cards. It's stupid."

"Man, you just have a crush on Jay. You wish you could buy him overpriced chocolate and flowers." Jeff said, smirking. He and Chris both laughed at Phil and Adam made a face- lunch was so awkward when Jay was gone.

"NO I DON'T!" Phil found himself yelling, "And even if I was with Jay I wouldn't buy him chocolate or flowers!"

"Calm down. Besides," Chris looked at Adam, "everyone knows the real point of Valentines Day, you give someone something and they put out. That's why if you get them something REALLY good-"

Chris was cut off by the bell ringing, and Adam's heart sank. Shit. Phil grabbed his stuff and gave Adam a look that said "sucks to be you" before walking off, and Chris looked at him sympathetically before heading to his class. Jeff put a hand on Adam's shoulder before he left, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, good luck man."

* * *

Adam waited on the couch in his apartment, biting his nails- he had spent the whole night thinking about it (until he fell asleep that is) and still nothing. There was a knock at the door and he got up, and before Jay could say anything, blurted it out.

"Jay I didn't know what to do or to get you for today."

Jay stood in the doorway of Adam's apartment, laughing a little, "Dude don't joke around, what did you get me? 'Cause I got you something." He looked at Adam seriously.

Adam's heart sank, he felt so incredibly guilty- that is until Jay laughed, pointing at him.

"Oh my god your face! Don't tell me you were really worried about that!"

Adam stared at him, "What?"

"I was just messing with you," Jay smirked, "I didn't get you anything either, it didn't seem like a big deal. The look on your face though, I just had to do it."

"You're a terrible person, you know that?" Adam shook his head, he really should have been used to this by now. Jay looked up at him, cupping his cheek with one hand.

"Sorry," he smirked, looking only somewhat apologetic, "I really can't believe you were worried about that though, just spending time with you is enough. Besides, Valentines Day was invented by Hallmark to get you to waste your money." Jay leaned up to kiss him and Adam closed his eyes, putting a hand on the back of his head.

Dammit, Phil was right! He tried not to think about that though, concentrating on Jay's soft lips before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He pulled away, turning around to look around in the doorway.

Adam's Mom waved at them, holding her purse and smiling, "Excuse me, I was just leaving." She walked around them and Adam put a hand over his face. "I'll see you tonight, I'll call before I come home."

Adam sighed, shaking his head and Jay tried not to laugh. "So we have the apartment all to ourselves for the rest of the day?" he grinned running a finger down Adam's chest, "That's a good enough present for me."


End file.
